insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wade Wilson
Skills The Weapon X program did more than just cure Deadpool’s horrific cancer. It granted him a healing factor that enables him to regenerate destroyed tissue and organs at a superhuman rate. Whether it’s a paper cut or a decapitation, Deadpool can recover from it so long as his head remains intact. This makes him nigh impervious to death. Of course, if Deadpool’s entire body is incinerated (cells and all) he is technically dead. Deadpool’s healing factor is supposedly superior to that of both Sabertooth and Wolverine due to a faster healing rate. But here’s the tricky part. Unlike Wolverine who has an indestructible adamantium skeleton, Deadpool has bones which can be broken, shattered, dislocated, etc. as easily as any other person’s. In the case of dislocated bones, Deadpool has to manually set the bones back himself. And he can feel the pain. Note that Deadpool’s healing factor does not render him immune to pain. Also, Deadpool's healing factor grants him other benefits like immunity to diseases and infections, foreign chemical resistance (he can be drugged and poisoned, but it will take massive doses), extended longevity, immunity to psychics, and superhuman attributes (speed, agility, stamina, reflexes). His strength and durability are not superhuman, but rather on par with that of an Olympic level weightlifter. Upon coming to Pandora though, Deadpool's healing factor has been a little funky. It's inconsistent so sometimes he can heal all of his wounds instantly and other times he will he al at a normal human rate. Lost limbs in particular take much longer to heal. Deadpool won't die from having his arm or leg cut off but he'll be "disabled" for a while. But his healing factor is only part of the reason why he’s so dangerous. “The Merc with a Mouth” is one of the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, having trained in multiple forms of armed and unarmed combat. He knows how to use any weapon known to man including katanas, semi-automatic pistols, rocket propelled grenades (RPGs), and sometimes his own limbs. He usually carries around a massive arsenal around him, but upon arriving in Pandora he is limited to the following weapons: dual katanas, dual Uzi submachine guns, a Desert Eagle semiautomatic pistol, three M84 stun grenades, a KA-BAR combat knife, and ten Japanese shurikens. Deadpool also carries around a homemade teleportation device that more times than not malfunctions. Its function is to allow Deadpool to teleport relatively short distances. As long as the location is within his range of vision, he can teleport to it. This allows him to teleport in and out of battle, BUT as noted earlier the device malfunctions a lot. So Deadpool uses it occasionally. Deadpool possesses other skills such as espionage, infiltration, and marksmanship which made him one of the most highly sought after assassins in the Marvel Universe. But that didn't make him the most successful assassin. His mental state is to blame for that. You see Deadpool is someone you would consider very mentally unstable. Of course, there are a few positives to this because it makes his fighting style unorthodox and unpredictable, capable of catching anyone off guard. In fact, it is said that his mouth is his most lethal weapon because according to the mutant Domino: “He’ll talk nonsense until you surrender or commit suicide.” Of course, being mentally unstable is also not a good thing because people will brand you a lunatic and will stay the hell away from you. This makes Deadpool a horrible team player because nobody can bear his insanity. Deadpool’s other weaknesses are of a more human nature. He’s still very much human with the healing factor. He can be harmed by conventional means and can be knocked out unconscious. Massive blood loss will render him unconscious and if you dislocate or break most of his bones, he won’t be able to move properly. The only difference between Deadpool and a normal human being is he won’t die. But he will still feel all the pain and if pushed long enough, he can be defeated. Personality Nicknamed the "Merc with a Mouth", Deadpool is probably the most irritating and frustrating character ever. Calling him a smartass is simply too generous. The wisecracking Deadpool will keep on running his mouth to the point where even the most patient of beings will snap. It’s because of this endearing quality of his that Deadpool will end up as somebody's punching bag sooner rather than later. Of course, Deadpool was normally never this annoying, but Weapon X changed him in more ways than one. He is completely insane (and I am fully aware of it)! In fact, he will make claims that he is talking to levitating yellow text boxes next to him and occasionally shout up at the sky to a “greater being”. Nobody really knows or cares about what really goes on in Deadpool's screwed up mind. They just dismiss him as a nutcase. Deadpool always seems to have a cheerful, optimistic attitude, even when taking someone else’s life. Since he cannot die, Deadpool does not take murder as seriously as he should. He usually has no qualms about killing anyone, although he is reluctant when it comes to children. He will only kill them if absolutely necessary. And speaking of kids, Deadpool can be a manchild himself (no I’m not you take that back). He can be immature and easily frustrated when things aren’t picking up for him. His impatience will oftentimes lead to amateur mistakes, a major character flaw of his. But strangely, he rarely gets upset or angry. Nobody knows for sure what Deadpool’s deal is. What is certain is that he is extremely volatile and unpredictable, and should always be approached with caution. Deadpool’s utter insanity and unpredictable nature has cast him aside as an outcast. He can’t be considered a hero or a villain because his actions contradict both sides. He enjoys killing way too much to be a true hero, but he has been known to do the right thing from time to time. And despite his liberal attitude towards murder (if you wanna know, I’m in love with Death and boy she’s a hottie), he’s not sadistic enough to be considered truly evil. Suffice to say, his skills are too valuable for him to be completely ignored by anyone. Deadpool is also a notorious attention whore. He always wants to be recognized for his deeds, whether good or really really bad. So he’s bound to run into trouble. Appearance Prior to his battle with terminal cancer, Deadpool was a healthy thirty-year old man who engaged in regular physical exercise. Standing at 6’2” and weighing 210 lbs, Deadpool had a considerably handsome face with brown hair and eyes. But after the cancer struck and Weapon X supposedly cured him of it, Deadpool was disfigured for the rest of his life. His entire body has been severely mutilated, riddled with scar tissue that will never heal. His face in particular is so hideous it would give Freddy Krueger a run for his money. So to keep his love life alive, Deadpool donned his trademark red and black spandex suit which includes a mask and utility belt with his teleportation device and arsenal of weapons strapped to it. Relationships History Born Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool’s early life wasn’t very noteworthy. He was born in a very dysfunctional Canadian family. His mother died of lung cancer at a young age and his father, a former military officer, constantly hit the bottle and took his anger out on young Wade Wilson. Such childhood trauma could partly explain why Wade went insane as Deadpool later on. When Wade was 17, his father was killed in a bar fight and Wade dropped out of high school to join the United States Special Forces. Under unknown circumstances, he was kicked out shortly afterwards and took up work as a mercenary assassin. His occupation was very profitable and took him across the world from Morocco to Japan. But in Japan, he backed out of a job, the first time he had ever done so, and would move back to the States. It was during this time that he would fall in love with a teenage prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle (the mutant Copycat) who was essentially his first true love. Wade would continue pursuing mercenary work until he was diagnosed with terminal cancer at the young age of 30. He broke up with Vanessa to prevent any more heartbreak and was ready to die. That was until he was approached by the shady Department K which offered to cure his cancer if Wade would join the ‘Weapon X’ program. Wade accepted and was granted a superhuman healing factor, but his face and body became permanently disfigured (both physically and mentally) as a result. Still, he survived the experiment and was inducted into the Weapon X program, a covert ops unit composed of other superpowered beings. But Wade screwed this up when he killed one of his teammates on a mission. As punishment, he was sent to the Hospice, the mutant equivalent of a concentration camp. The patients were “failed” Weapon X operatives who became test subjects. The Hospice’s patients would place their bets in a “deadpool” to see how long each subject would live. Wade was subjected to multiple horrific experiments but would end up surviving due to his healing factor. Having nearly been pushed to the brink of death, Wade began a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death. The irony of this relationship is that the two could never be together due to Wade’s inability to die. After a close friend of Wade’s was lobotomized and then put out of his misery by Wade (at Death’s insistence), Wade led a “prison riot” where he killed all the Hospice doctors and escaped with his fellow patients. He would also take the name Deadpool. After escaping the Hospice, Deadpool would continue his work as a mercenary. He would go on many of his so-called adventurers, making a few friends and a lot more enemies. He would team up with a mutant from the future named Cable, clash with numerous other metahumans, led a team of alternate universe Deadpools (yeah imagine that), escape from Skrull invaders, and even became a member of the X-Men. One of his last battles was fighting an evil version of himself. After Evil Deadpool was defeated and killed, Deadpool then found a way to cure him and reunite with Death. But before he could find the cure, black cords dragged him to a new realm called Pandora. It appears Deadpool would have to wait a little longer to die. Pandora History